Crédito
Os créditos, também conhecidos como créditos galácticos, eram uma forma padronizada de moeda em uso em toda a República Galáctica e mais tarde por todo Império Galáctico . Eles foram considerados aceitáveis como moeda na maioria dos principais planetas, embora em alguns planetas nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, como o Tatooine, alguns comerciantes os considerassem "ruins", desejando algo "mais real" em troca de seus bens. Às vezes, eles eram chamados de "créditos da República" ou de datários da República durante a época da República Galáctica. Eles eram conhecidos como créditos imperiais durante a Era do ImpérioStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes emitiu seus próprios créditos da ConfederaçãoUm Novo Amanhecer. O símbolo do crédito ( ) se assemelhava a uma letra Aurebesh R com dois cifrões verticais na parte superior.Star Wars: Commander História Os créditos podem ser postos em pessoas por meio de fichas de crédito. Os créditos também podiam vir sob a forma de lingotes de crédito, que muitas vezes eram mantidos em abóbadas e transportados sob uma forte guarda. Durante a Era do Império, os [[Cruzador leve classe Arquitens|cruzadores leves da classe Arquitens]] eram frequentemente usados para esta tarefa. Um desses comerciantes que desconfiava do valor dos créditos era Watto, que recusou a oferta de Qui-Gon Jinn de 20 mil créditos em troca de um gerador de hiperpropulsor T-14. Quando Qui-Gon tentou um truque mental para que ele aceitasse os créditos, ele respondeu que ele era um Toydariano e que os truques da mente não funcionavam com ele, apenas dinheiro. Ao tentar garantir a passagem para Alderaan à bordo da Millennium Falcon, Obi-Wan Kenobi reforçou a Han Solo a importância de evitar "ameaças imperiais". Preocupado com o perigo, Solo pediu um preço de 10.000 créditos adiantados. Como Kenobi e Luke Skywalker não tinham muito com eles, Kenobi, em vez disso, negociou um preço inicial de 2.000 créditos com a promessa de mais 15.000 por uma chegada segura em Alderaan. Solo considerou que valeria o risco, já que ele e seu parceiro Chewbacca estavam sendo caçados por Jabba o Hutt e possuíam uma recompensa pelas suas cabeças. Após o advento do Império Galáctico, os créditos da época da República Galáctica eventualmente se tornaram em grande parte sem valor. Os créditos do Império Galáctico tornaram-se cada vez mais inúteis após o surgimento da Nova República, resultando em a Grão Almirante Rae Sloane pagando ao caçador de recompensas Mercurial Swift "em favores devidos". O mercenário AD-W4 considerou os créditos o maior poder e real regulador da galáxia, tanto, que ele acreditava que os créditos eram mais poderosos que um deus. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte IV'' * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' * *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Chewbacca, Parte IV'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Aphra, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' * * *"The Perfect Weapon" *"High Noon on Jakku" *"The Face of Evil" * *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission}} Fontes * * ; image #9 *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * ; image #2 Notas e referências Categoria:Moeda